


Achilles

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaur, M/M, Sex, Warrior - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Para Dion su destino era morir en aquel campo de batalla. Sin embargo, quizá los dioses tenían otros planes, y Dion no podía estar más agradecido de ello.





	Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> Las historias de CentauroXHumano deberían ser más comunes. Sí, señor, definitivamente deberían serlo.

Fuerte, ancha, cálida. Sus manos se aferraban a la morena espalda del centauro, percibiendo cada contorno, cada nudosidad musculosa, esa cicatriz que le atravesaba casi desde el inicio de su cuello hasta su espalda baja, causada por unos soldados de la ciudad de Peleponeso como recordatorio de ser un monstruo, de no ser humano. La indignación y la tristeza se retorcieron en él al recordar aquello.

Quiso borrar esto, surcarlo con sus labios como si con ello lo pudiera hacer. Sin embargo esos pensamientos se perdían ante la posesiva boca que asaltaba la suya, haciéndole gemir, aferrarse más a Achilles, quien le sostenía entre sus poderosos brazos, manteniéndole elevado del suelo mientras las piernas de Dion se enredaban en el torso humano del centauro, restregando su cuerpo desnudo contra este, buscando algún alivio al calor que iba consumiendo su ser.

Achilles terminó empotrándole contra un árbol, y la rústica textura se clavó contra su piel. Aunque no le importó. Esa corteza clavándose contra su piel, la humedad y frío que emanaba aquel bosque tras la reciente lluvia, calando en él eran una nimiedad con tal de que el centauro le poseyera en ese mismo instante.

Una de las manos de Achilles se deslizó por su pecho, bajando por su abdomen, más y más abajo hasta llegar a su endurecido miembro suplicante de atención. La mano encallecida del guerrero centauro acarició su extensión en un vaivén candente.

—Achilles, ya. Ya, por favor, hazlo —gimió contra los labios del contrario empujando su hombría hacia aquella mano.

Achilles apartó su rostro un poco de él, mirándole con hambriento deseo en aquellos ojos oscuros, haciendo que sus facciones fuertes y atractivas cobraran una expresión salvaje que estremecía de anticipación a Dion, y esto se reflejaba intensamente en sus ojos castaños.

—¿Lo quieres? ¿Quieres que te tome, que te monte duro y profundo? —su tono era ronco e incitador, pronunciando cada palabra a la vez que aumentaba las caricias en el miembro del humano, recorriendo con sus labios la mejilla cubierta por la ligera barba rubia de Dion.

—Sí, hazlo, hazlo —suplicó enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello negro del centauro, rindiéndose ante ese ser que le había salvado la vida; que debió matarle al ser su enemigo y encontrarle agonizante tras una lucha contra su clan. Y que sin embargo no lo hizo; tomándole como su prisionero hasta tener su completa rendición, y algo más. 

Achilles rio cerca de su boca, osándose a morder su labio inferior para seguidamente tomarle nuevamente entre ambos brazos y llevarle con premura hacia una inmensa roca cerca de los árboles, depositándole de pie frente de esta, haciéndole quedar boca abajo. Dion jadeó excitado cuando la mano del centauro le presionó contra la roca. Sabiendo lo que vendría se dejó hacer sumisamente, abandonando cualquier orgullo de soldado sentido en el pasado, levantando su trasero, exponiéndose ante el centauro. Para él ahora no existía nada más que Achilles.

Los labios del centauro recorrieron su espalda mientras introducía un dedo dentro de Dion, quien se movió contra ese dígito ansioso de más.

—No lo hagas lento — exigió en un gemido. 

Otro dedo se sumó a su interior y Dion apoyó su mejilla contra la roca, sometiéndose a los deseos de Achilles.

Las patas del centauro se flexionaron un poco hacia él y los dedos le abandonaron. Dion hubiera protestado si no supiera lo que venía, y su cuerpo ardió de expectación ante ello. Dion sintió aquel cuerpo animal cerniéndose sobre sí; aquel potente miembro que iba rozando entre sus glúteos, seduciéndole a abrirse completamente ante la criatura.

Disón aferró sus manos a la piedra, separando sus piernas y levantando sus caderas aún más ansioso por ser poseído. Un jadeó ronco brotó de él cuando aquel grueso falo fue penetrándole, amoldándose a su interior, llegando tan profundamente al igual que siempre.

El centauro le montó con brío y pasión animal y Dion solo pudo jadear y gemir rogando por más. Pronunció el nombre de Achilles sumido en el intenso placer, sintiendo su cuerpo casi temblar, aquel miembro que entraba y salía de él sin control, aquellas callosas manos que acariciaban su cabello y espalda con posesión, perdiéndole en el éxtasis hasta que en medio de un gutural gemido Dion fue atraído más hacia ese miembro que le penetraba, llenándole hasta el fondo con aquella cálida sustancia. Dion estalló buscando a que aferrarse, su cuerpo sumido en los espasmos de placer que terminaban de recorrerle, que le hacían sentir sus extremidades trémulas. 

Los brazos del centauro le dieron el apoyo que necesitaba, sosteniéndole para acto seguido cargarle ayudándole a subir a su lomo. Dion suspiró satisfecho acomodándose sobre el lomo del centauro, enterrando su rostro en la espalda de este y aspirando cierto aroma a sudor y bosque silvestre. Abrazó a Achilles, el cual estiró un brazo para acariciar el cabello de Dion, y este disfrutó de aquel contacto silencioso.

Definitivamente no podía estar más agradecido con las deidades por «sufrir» este destino. Aunque no pudiera ya jamás regresar a su hogar por ser un «traidor», cometer una aberración, no tenía importancia. Desde hacía años su lugar junto a Achilles se había convertido en su hogar.


End file.
